А что если бы?
by ov4arenko
Summary: События разворачиваются через год после финала второго сезона. Что-то в глубине души подсказывает мне, что Бо все-таки выберет Дайсона…, позже она поймет какую чудовищную ошибку совершила ясно дело, ведь ее судьба белокурый доктор и попытается вернуть свое, но получится ли…?
1. Chapter 1

Название: А, что если бы…?

Фендом: Lost Girl

Автор: Ov4arenko

Жанр: фантастика и много мелодрамы.

Пэйринг/Герои: Бо/Лорен, Дайсон, Кензи, Трик, Хейл.

Бета: нет… не слышала…

Таймлайн: после финала 2 сезона

От автора: Для ясности я в team Lauren всем своим существом, но что-то там, в глубине души подсказывает мне, что Бо все-таки выберет Дайсона…, позже она поймет какую чудовищную ошибку совершила (ясно дело, ведь ее судьба белокурый доктор) и попытается вернуть свое, но получится ли…?

Саммари: События разворачиваются через год после финала второго сезона.

* * *

Когда любовь умирает – один обязательно страдает…

Если никто из двух не страдает – значит, любовь и не начиналась…

Если страдают оба – значит, любовь еще НЕ закончилась…

Глава 1.

Последние две недели для суккуба, практически, не отличались друг от друга. Она просыпалась в чьей-то постели, каждое утро новой, и ехала домой, где досыпала, придя в себя ближе к вечеру, снова направлялась в какой-то бар и так по кругу.

Еще месяц назад она, казалась, абсолютно счастливой в своих «идеальных» отношениях с оборотнем, но не выдержав притворства они решили, что пока время прекратить спектакль и двигаться дальше, но уже по отдельности.

* * *

*** 12 месяцев назад…***

_- За нашего лидера, - вновь и вновь слышалось со всех уголков бара и это продолжалось уже несколько недель._

_- Бо, нам надо поговорить, - едва показавшись, в баре, заявила Лорен. Им так и не удалось найти времени поговорить. «Видимо доктор решила это изменить», - решила для себя брюнетка и взяв девушку за руку, они вышли из бара._

_Всю дорогу Лорен молчала, и это заставило суккуба немного забеспокоиться. Не то, чтобы Лорен раньше была слишком болтливой, но и такое молчание было не в ее стиле.._

_Стоило блондинке закрыть за собой дверь квартиры, Бо сразу же притянула ее к себе. Поцелуй длился несколько секунд прежде, чем Лорен удалось взять себя в руки и вернуться в реальность._

_- Бо… Бо, подожди…, - пыталась умерить пыл любимой Лорен, - Если после того, что я сейчас кажу, ты все еще продолжить, то…_

_- Что? Конечно, захочу. Мы так долго ждали этого… и сейчас, когда секретов больше не осталось…_

_- Дайсон вернул свою любовь, - услышанное заставило Бо вздрогнуть, и ей не удалось скрыть этого от Лорен._

_- Вот теперь секретов действительно не осталось…, - прошептала доктор._

_- Что? – единственное, что удалось выдавить из себя суккубу._

_- Может, я и не имею права говорить тебе это…_

_- Но… Ты уверенна? То есть… я имею в виду… Кто тебе сказал? – пыталась осмыслить новость Бо._

_- Я слышала разговор Дайсона и Хейла._

_- И… Зачем ты говоришь мне это? Если Дайсон ничего не сказал, значит…_

_- Он думает, что мы вместе, - попыталась пояснить Лорен._

_- Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?_

_- Ничего, - удивилась доктор, - В прошлый раз между нами было слишком много тайн и я не хочу начинать, что-либо еще с одной, я…_

_- Я…Мне надо… Извини, но сейчас мне лучше вернуться домой, - с этими словами Бо вышла с квартиры._

_- … я хочу быть уверенна, что ты выбираешь меня, - уже в пустоту сказала блондинка._

_Она отдавала себе отчет, что возможно только, что лишила себя шанса на такие желанные отношения с Бо, но рано или поздно это вышло бы наружу, и Лорен не хотела жить в постоянном страхе._

* * *

***Настоящее…***

В итоге Бо сидела одна в баре, в ожидании новой жертвы. Оглянувшись по сторонам, она заметила Трика с кучей книг.

- Надвигается новый апокалипсис, о котором мне забыли сообщить?

- Нет, это для Лорен.

- Она в городе? – удивилась суккуб. В последнее время Доктор Льюис была нарасхват. После того как Хейл стал Эшем и даровал ей свободу, Лорен стала как бы всеобщим достоянием, и насколько Бо было известно, блондинка была нарасхват, что совершенно не удивляло суккуба. Теперь она была редким гостем в городе.

- Да, должна была прилететь несколько часов назад.

- Кого ты пошлешь ей с книгами?

- Думаю, в этом нет необходимости, коль я уже здесь, - послышался за спиной знакомый голос, который Бо никогда не сможет забыть или тем более спутать с кем-то.

Несколько секунд Бо не решалась обернуться. В последнее время она все чаще…, да хотя чего лукавить, практически, постоянно думала о Лорен.

- Здравствуйте, доктор, - включив режим «суккуба», все таки обернулась Бо.

- Привет, - улыбка появилась на лице блондинки.

Даже после все, что им пришлось пережить, сердце Бо замирало, стояло этой улыбке появиться на таком родном лице.

Девушки смотрели друг на друга не отводя взгляд.

Лорен не могла заставить себя отвести глаза, как бы сильно она не пыталась это отрицать, но доктор все же скучала по Бо, скучала по ним…

- Вот все, что удалось найти, - попытался обратить на себя внимание Трикстер.

- Спасибо, ты лучший, - первой вернулась в реальность Лорен.

- Надеюсь, это поможет, - улыбнулся старик.

Осмотрев книги, доктор ответила:

- Это официальное заявление: за последний год я повидала несколько десятков фейри - библиотек, но твоя вне конкуренции.

- Спасибо, - с гордостью заявил хозяин бара.

- Может пива? – поспешно предложила суккуб, не зная как еще можно удержать Лорен, - Я бы хотела услышать несколько историй о приключениях невероятного доктора.

- Я очень устала и к тому же, мне еще надо пересмотреть все это, - ответила блондинка.

- Нужна помощь? – не сдавалась Бо.

- Нет, спасибо, - с улыбкой, сказала Лорен, - Я пока и сама не знаю, что ищу.

- Хорошо, - же не пыталась скрыть своего разочарования суккуб.

- А где Кензи?

- Они с Хейлом…

- Значит это правда? - с любопытством поинтересовалась доктор, - До меня доходили слухи…

- И что еще ты слышала? – перебила брюнетка.

- Да, я знаю о вас с Дайсоном, - понимая, куда клонит фейри, ответила Лорен, - Мне жаль…

- Нет, не стоит. Это все равно бы никуда не привело…

- Тебе виднее, - не зная, что еще говорить в таких случаях тихо произнесла блондинка, - Ладно, мне правда пора. Береги себя… Еще увидимся.

Стоило Лорен покинуть бар как Бо сразу же захотелось плакать. Последний год она гнала от себя мысли о выборе, точнее о правильности такового. Их отношения с Лорен испортились, это была первая встреча девушек за последние четыре месяца. Лорен очень редко бывала в городе, но и в те редкие моменты никто из них не настаивал на встрече.

Бо знала, что Дайсон ревнует, как оказалось позже, он был очень ревнив, особенно к Лорен, хотя суккуб в свое время и выбрала его или у нее и не было особого выбора…?

* * *

***11 месяцев назад…***

_- Бо, я слышала, что случилось в Дале. Ты в порядке? – беспокойство, которое читалось в глазах доктора не могло не тронуть суккуба и, взяв девушку за руку, она ответила:_

_- Да, все хорошо._

_- Но Хейл сказал, что тебе серьезно досталось и … - пыталась визуально найти повреждения продолжала Лорен, но закончить предложение она не смогла. Увидев знакомую куртку, она опустила глаза. Первым желанием было бежать, просто убежать и не оглядываться._

_Проследив за взглядом блондинки, Бо попыталась оправдаться: - Это… Я просто… Там, - слова никак не хотели становиться в предложения._

_- Нет, все в порядке… Я пожалуй пойду, - развернулась Лорен, она лишь молилась, чтобы Бо не увидела слезы. _

_- Лорен, послушай…_

_- Нет, не надо. Тебе лучше вернуться… к нему._

_Прошло несколько секунд прежде, Бо осознала весь ужас происходящего, и она поспешили за доктором. Догнать блондинку у нее получилось уже возле машины._

_- Лорен, подожди… не уходи так…, - пыталась остановить девушку суккуб._

_- Бо, возвращайся домой, там тебе очевидно более интересно._

_- Ты же знаешь, что мне надо…_

_- Исцелиться, да я в курсе, по этому и прибежала как дура._

_- Тебя было бы не достаточно._

_- Конечно, - закатила глаза блондинка, - Я все поняла, можешь не беспокоиться, если бы я знала, то ни в коем случае не посмела помешать воссоединении._

_- Это не воссоединение, - возразила брюнетка._

_- Правда? Уверенна, что и Дайсон думает также? _

_- Он знает, что…_

_- Он знает, что ты в курсе о его чувствах и сейчас ты с ним в постели…, вывод напрашивается сам собой._

_- Мне было плохо и…_

_- В баре вы были вдвоем?_

_- Что?_

_- После нападения в баре вы были вдвоем? – повторила свой вопрос Лорен._

_- Нет, там…_

_- Там были фейри? – снова перебила блондинка._

_- Да, но я не понимаю…_

_- Значит в баре, в котором было полно фейри и ты могла взять любого, ты выбрала его, зная о его чувствах, - объяснила свою мысль Лорен, - Ты выбрала его._

_Бо не нашла, что ответить... да и надо было ли что-то отвечать… она позволила блондинке уйти… как позже оказалось уйти навсегда._

* * *

***Настоящее…***

- А что если бы…? – вернувшись из прошлого, риторически произнесла суккуб.

Она много раз задавала себе этот вопрос. Особенно в последние недели, и вот сейчас увидев такое, по-прежнему, родное и в тоже время такое далекое лицо Бо стало интересно, а что если бы тогда все сложилось по-другому…

- Если бы что? – послышалось рядом и повернув голову Бо увила рядом мужчину средних лет. Если бы не эта случайная встреча с Лорен, то суккуб уже бы обрабатывала свою очередную игрушку, но сейчас ее мысли были далеко от сюда.

- В другой раз, - отвернувшись, буркнула брюнетка.

- О, нет…, - возразил мужчина, - Я не заинтересован в Вас в этом плане.

Такие слова заставили Бо поднять глаза и еще раз взглянуть на незнакомца.

- Работу я сейчас тоже не ищу…

- И работу не предлагаю, скорее это я могу оказать Вам услугу.

- Правда? – интерес суккуба возрастал, - Но я не просила о таковой.

- Не совсем так. Вы произнесли «что если бы» и я услышал.

- Рада, что у Вас такой хороший слух, но сейчас я предпочла бы остаться одна, - отвернулась в другую сторону Бо, надеясь, что незнакомец понимает намеки.

- Я могу показать, что было если бы…

- Как?

- Меня зовут Хемилус, - начал мужчина, - и я могу показать Вам, что было бы, если бы в какой-то период жизни, Вы приняли другое решение.

- Не думаю, что мне это интересно.

- Хорошо, однако, если вдруг Вы все-таки передумаете, то вернитесь мысленно в момент принятия решения и произнесите это, - вставая со стула, он протянул брюнетке лист бумаги.

- Что ты получишь из этого? – крикнула ему в след Бо.

- Если Вы решитесь на это, то я буду знать, и за вами будет должок, точнее услуга.

- Какая? – Бо решила прояснить все до конца, уж слишком заманчивой была возможность.

- Всему свое время…, но я должен предупредить.

- Спасибо, но я не принимаю дары, когда не знаю цену.

- И все-таки я скажу…

- Что?

- Игры с сознанием опасны, а что если там будет лучше? Захотите ли вы вернуться?

- Я, пожалуй, пасс.

- Думал, Вы оцените мою искренность.

- То есть?

- Если бы я хотел заставить Вас произнести заклинание, то использовал бы другие подходы.

- Например? – суккуб все еще не понимала намерений незнакомца.

- Я мог бы представить это как дар за спасение жизни или…

- Но я впервые тебя вижу, - поправила Бо.

- Вы уничтожили Гаруду, а значит, спасли не мало фейри и меня в том числе.

- Значит, ты никогда не врешь?

Улыбнувшись, мужчина ответил:

- По крайней мере не здесь и не сейчас. Я сказал даже больше обычного, теперь выбор за Вами.

Бо хотела продолжить расспросы, но незнакомец исчез также, как и появился, оставив ее в раздумьях.

Заказав еще порцию напитка, суккуб не отводила взгляд от листка. С одной стороны ее сдерживала возможная цена, но с другой желание узнать был ли у них с Лорен шанс, было огромным.

Но если окажется, что Бо совершила ошибку и их с Лорен отношения могли бы быть другими… Как после этого вернуться в пустую реальность!

Осушив очередной стакан, брюнетка все-таки приняла решение и вышла на улицу.

Достав из кармана лист она вспомнила тот день и начала читать написанное… В следующий миг Бо почувствовала головокружение и упала на землю…

* * *

Если здесаь найдутся руссскоязычные читатели, то буду рада узнать ваше мнение!

Продолжение следует…


	2. Chapter 2

Приятно знать, что нас рускоязычных не так уж и мало и конечно же, что вам пришлась по вкусу история.

Спасибо за отзывы. Надеюсь и продолжение не разочарует.

Комментарии все так же приветствуются ;)

**Глава 2**

- Что за…, - открыв глаза, начала суккуб, - Как я здесь оказалась?

Поднявшись на ноги и посмотрев по сторонам, Бо осознала, что понятия не имеет где это «здесь».

Оглянувшись вокруг девушка обнаружила, что находится в доме и как-то на душе сразу стало спокойно и легко, как будто ей уже доводилось здесь бывать, но память упорно оказывалась работать и вопрос все еще оставался открытым: «Чей это дом?»

Заметив несколько фотографий на стене вдоль лестницы, брюнетка поспешила к ним в надежде хоть как-то прояснить ситуацию.

Сделав несколько шагов она замерла, услышав такой знакомый смех, который в последнее время ей не доводилось слышать, но узнать его Бо могла везде. Подняв голову, она увидела Лорен. Что-то в ней выглядело по-другому, но взгляд… взгляд быв все тем же.

- Мы женаты уже 10 лет, а у меня все еще захватывает дух каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя – призналась, спускаясь к ней блондинка.

Бо пыталась осмыслить услышанное: «женаты», «10 лет». Что все это значит? Нет, это какой-то розыгрыш. И только она собиралась ответить, как мягкие губы накрыли ее собственные.

Это было не то, чему суккуб могла противостоять и, схватив блондинку за воротник, притянула ее как можно ближе.

- Эй, тигр, не забывай, что мы не одни в доме… - отстранилась Лорен.

- Не одни? – успела спросить Бо, прежде чем услышать спор доносящийся сверху.

- Мам, она снова просидела в ванной больше часа.

- Не правда, Рик как всегда преувеличивает и вообще я девушка, а значит, имею право.

- Тебе 5 и ты ребенок, - возмутился парень.

- Мам, ну скажи ему, что я не ребенок, - надув губы возразила девочка и посмотрела на Бо.

Суккуб пыталась хоть что-то разобрать и осмыслить, обратившись с умоляющим взглядом к Лорен.

- Оооо, нет, не смотри на меня, сама научила ее делать такие глаза, вот теперь, и пожинай, - усмехнулась блондинка.

Бо все еще ждала, когда кто-то скажет, что это розыгрыш или она проснется в какой-то подворотне, но смотревшие дети требовали ответа.

Может, суккуб и не могла понять, где и как она находится, но похоже удача была на ее стороне т.к. в следующий момент послышался сигнал машины, и Лорен снова взяла слово.

- Ладно, дедушка приехал, сегодня он отвезет вас в школу.

Эта новость, похоже, обрадовала ребятишек, потому, что они сразу же забыли о споре и бросились за вещами.

- Рик не забудь книги на завтра, - крикнула им вдогонку Лорен.

Через мгновение дети неслись по лестнице.

Рик остановился возле родителей, и протянув упакованный подарок, улыбнулся, - С годовщиной. Вы самые лучшие, - обняв родителей, он поспешил к двери, - Люблю вам, - донеслось уже с улицы.

- А я ничего вам не приготовила, но когда я выросту, то обязательно… - с грустью обратилась к мамам девочка.

- Ты и Рик наши самые лучшие подарки, - поспешила обнять ее Лорен и посмотрела на Бо, давая тем самым понять, что ей следует сделать то же самое, что суккуб послушно и выполнила.

Как только Лорен закрыла дверь, она обернулась и с лукавой улыбкой посмотрела на жену.

- Я готова продолжить с того места, где нам пришлось прерваться.

- Ты уверенна, что они не вернутся? – попыталась как-то замедлить ход событий Бо. Конечно, она была не против провести время с Лорен, но что-то подсказывало ей, что это не правильно. Это не ее Лорен…, хотя у нее и не было своей Лорен, но все же эта Лорен и эта жизнь тоже были не ее.

- А как насчет посмотреть видео со свадьбы? – попыталась отвлечься Бо.

- Вот теперь я и впрямь начинаю беспокоиться, ты отказываешься от секса в пользу просмотра видео?

- Нет, но сегодня годовщина и я решила…, - Бо остановила оправдания когда увидела улыбку на лице белокурого доктора.

- Я просто дразнилась.

Они перешли в комнату, которая как Бо могла предположить была гостиной. Все в доме выглядело очень уютно и по-семейному, что, несомненно, заставило суккуба задуматься, в какой точнее она приняла решение, которое лишило ее такой жизни…

От мыслей ее оторвал такой родной голос доносящийся с экрана. Она подняла глаза и застыла на месте.

- Вау, - произнесла Бо, даже не осознавая, что сказала это в голос.

- Бо, ты видела это видео сотни раз также как и меня, - улыбнулась Лорен. Да, с ее женой сегодня, явно что-то происходит.

- Знаю, но ты так красива, что я буквально не могу отвести взгляд.

- Ну, должна же я соответствовать своей обворожительной супруге.

Лорен похлопала по дивану рядом с ней и суккуб с радостью приняла приглашение.

Впервые за долгое время она почувствовала тепло согревающее ее тело… тепло, которое ей давала Лорен. Да, может эта жизнь и не была ее, но с каждой минутой Бо все меньше хотела возвращаться в свою.

Бо никогда не считала себя подходящей на роль заботливой супруги, но увидев как на видео Лорен идет к ней на встречу она поняла, что именно ради этого момента и стоит жить. Она не отрывала взгляда от экрана, пытаюсь оставить в памяти все малейшие детали.

_- Я клянусь быть тебе во всем опорой. Нежно любить тебя и терпеливо оберегать нашу любовь. Говорить когда нужны слова, и хранить молчание, когда слова не нужны. Я согласна согласиться попробовать морковный пирог. Жить где хорошо твоему сердцу и считать это своим домом. _

Бо отчаянно хотела спросить, про морковный пирог, но боялась выказать себя и по этому просто промолчала. Слова сказанные Лорен были прекрасны.

_- Ты слишком завысила планку…., - с улыбкой попыталась скрыть свою нервозность суккуб, - Ты записала клятву на салфетке из бара Трика? _

_- Да, а что? – удивленно спросила Лорен. Тогда Бо показала такую же, что вызвало улыбки у всех присутствующий, - Я тоже._

_- Клянусь страстно любить тебя, теперь и навсегда. Обещаю…, обещаю сохранить это чувство. Я знаю это любовь одна на всю жизнь, и я всегда, всегда буду помнить о том, что даже если нас что-то сумеет разлучить, мы всегда найдем дорогу друг к другу. _

- Ей, детка, ты в порядке? – увидев слезы на глазах любимой, остановила видео Лорен.

- Да, все хорошо, нет даже лучше. Я просто думаю, насколько удивительную жизнь ты мне подарила.

- Я? Бо, это ты выбрала меня и сделала самой счастливой из ныне живущих. Я и сейчас могу с уверенностью повторить каждое слово моей клятвы… ну разве, что не про пирог, он отвратительный и не понимаю, что тебе в нем так нравится, - съерничала Лорен, - Я люблю тебя. Любила тогда, люблю сейчас, и буду любить всегда. Ты одна для меня.

- Как и ты для меня. Лорен, ты та, что предназначена мне судьбой, и я никогда тебя не отпущу.

- Хорошо, потому, что я никуда и не собираюсь, - Лорен наклонилась и поцеловала свою жену, - Ну разве, что завтра надо будет забрать детей.

- А как на счет того, что бы забрать их сегодня и провести этот день всей семьей? - осторожно поинтересовалась Бо, она отчаянно хотела познакомиться с детьми и получить полную картину того, что она потеряла.

- Ты не должна спрашивать меня об этом. Я скажу Кензи, чтобы привезла их после школы, а наши планы мы можем отложить на другой день.

И снова побоявшись показаться странной, Бо не спросила о планах, которые у них были.

Она нажала на play и продолжила просмотр. Хотя теперь в голове был вопрос не как вернуться в свою реальность, а может ли она навсегда остаться в этой?

- Я вижу маленькое приключение, пришлось по душе? - Бо услышала голос за спиной и обернувшись сразу же признала незнакомца из бара.

- Что за черт? – подскочила она к нему.

- Это твое «А, что если бы…».

- Как ты сюда попал?

- Бо, ты же не думала, что я оставлю тебя здесь без просмотра? – с ехидной улыбкой ответил мужчина.

- Уходи! Я не хочу, чтобы Лорен увидела тебя здесь.

- Только тебе придется пойти со мной. Я свое дело сделал.

- Что? Какое дело?

- Я показал, что ыт можешь иметь, если перестанешь прожигать свою жизнь.

- То есть у нас с Лорен еще может быть все это?

- Нет, такую жизнь ты уже упустила, но кто сказал, что ты не можешь построить лучше? – подметил брюнет и почувствовав легкое головокружение Бо снова окунулась в темноту.

* * *

Продолжение следует…


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3 **

- Бо… Бо, ты в порядке? – голос обеспокоенной подруги начал все четче доноситься до суккуба.

- Я мертва? – спросила, не уверенно брюнетка.

- Нет, ну надеюсь, что нет, потому, что это значило бы, что и я умерла, а мир не может лишиться такого сокровища, - в привычной для себя манере ответила Кензи.

- Да, он не готов к такой потере, - поднимаясь на ноги, согласилась с подругой Бо.

- Ей, подруга, так что здесь случилось?

- Если честно, я и сама не уверенна.

- Хорошо, что последнее ты помнишь.

- Лорен…

- Ты уже слышала, что она вернулась…

Услышав эти слова Бо поняла, что теперь она снова там где быть совершенно не хотелось, а именно в своем мире. Где нет ни любящей ее Лорен, ни детей, ни жизни, которая так пришлась ей по вкусу.

- Да, я видела ее в баре, - все, что смогла выдавить из себя суккуб.

- Детка, мне жаль, я хотела тебя предупредить, но…

- Нет, все в порядке. Главное, что теперь я знаю, что надо делать.

- И что же это?

- Я должна ее вернуть.

- Бо, ты не думаешь, что для этого уже поздно? Прошло не мало времени и между вами столько всего…

- Нет, Лорен и я должны быть вместе. Мы, сможем все вернуть…

- Бо, я думаю…

- Я не прошу совета, а ставлю в известность. Лорен должна быть со мной.

- Бо, послушай.

- Нет, я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, но мне необходимо с ней поговорить и при чем прямо сейчас.

- Уверенна? – переспросила Кензи. Она понимала, что это плохая идея, но и остановить подругу не могла.

- Как ни в чем ранее. Ты ведь знаешь где она…

- Бо…

- Давай, я не поверю, что Хейл ничего тебе не сказал.

- Бо…

- Кензи, пожалуйста, мне это правда надо…

- Хорошо, но я пойду с тобой…

- Только если останешься в машине.

- Как долго?

- Не знаю, но думаю, разговор будет коротким.

- Что ты собираешься сказать?

- Не знаю…, - честно призналась суккуб. Она и вправду не думала о том, что сказать, - … наверное, правду…

- О чем?

- О том, что у нас могло бы быть…

С этим Бо последовала к машине.

- Лорен, знаю, что уже поздно…, - нет банально.

- Лорен, мне необходимо тебе кое-что сказать, - и снова не то. Уже 10 минут стоя у двери суккуб перебирала варианты и решала как начать, но ничего, как ей казалось не было подходящим.

- Бо? Что ты здесь делаешь?

- Я хотела…

- Как ты вообще узнала, где я остановилась?

- Кензи…

- Ну, естественно. Хейл не умеет держать язык за зубами.

- Он не думал, что Кенз станет что-то говорить.

- Ясно, но уже поздно и думаю тебе лучше уйти.

- Вообще – то, я надеялась, что ты сможем поговорить.

- Бо, я правда не думаю, что нам есть о чем говорить.

- Просто послушай, я…

- Нет, я не хочу ничего слышать, я не хочу ничего знать. Бо, пожалуйста, уходи.

- Я знаю, что испортила все и не могу дать мне еще один шанс…

- Да, не можешь, а даже если бы и попросила, то я б не могу этого сделать.

- Мы могли бы быть счастливы вместе…

- Это я уже где-то слышала. Ааааа, ты сказала мне это после боя с Гарудой и я поверила тебе, но ты снова предпочла Дайсона, а теперь, когда в раю появились проблемы, ты вспомнила обо мне, - Лорен не хотела начинать этот разговор снова, но слова сами выскочили. Она потратила последний год, уверяя себя, что расставание к лучшему и у них с Бо все равно не было шансов, но это не значит, что боли было меньше.

- Лорен, не знаю, что сказать.

- Что ты ожидала?

- То есть?

- Ну ты пришла сюда… Зачем? Как ты ожидала, этот разговор должен закончиться?

- Я…

- Вернее где?

- Что? – вдруг суккуб поняла к чему клонила блондинка, - Нет, Лорен, я и не думала об этом.

- Тогда о чем ты думала? Потому, что я действительно не понимаю к чему все это.

- Сегодня я увидела кое что и это заставило меня понять, что я не должна была тебя отпускать.

- Что ты видела? – Лорен пыталась понять к чему все идет, она не знала как реагировать на все, что говорила брюнетка.

- Нас через десять лет.

- Что?

- Ну, точнее не нас, а то, что могло бы быть у нас если бы я не позволила тебе уехать.

- И что же могло бы у нас быть?

- Семья. Двое детей, мальчик очень похожий на меня и маленькая девочка, которая уже в юном возрасте была так на тебя похожа. Мы были так счастливы. Мы были так влюблены и даже после 10 лет брака у тебя все еще захватывало дух при каждом взгляде на меня.

- Это прекрасная история, но не про нас. Потому, что ты выбрала его…

- Я знаю, я все испортила, но…

- Вот именно, ты все испортила и теперь мы не можем иметь ту жизнь, что тебе померещилась.

- Да, но можем лучше. Я знаю, что прошу много, но не могу уйти не сказав. Я люблю тебя. Думаю, всегда любила с того самого момента как ты назвала меня красивой там, в лаборатории. Столько всего было между нами. Всегда что-то мешало нам быть вместе и когда, наконец, мы имели шанс, я все испортила. Я испугалась того, что могло бы быть дальше. Я думала, что поступаю правильно, но правильно может быть только с тобой. Ты мое правильно. Я не буду давить на тебя и тем более я не в праве, что-то требовать, но я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется, пока ты не будешь готова. Ты знаешь где меня найти.

С этими словами Бо развернулась и ушла. Больше всего ей хотелось вернуться и посмотреть в глаза Лорен, но она понимала, что дальше все зависит только от блондинки. Она и только она может принять решение. Бо причинила ей много боли, теперь оглядываясь назад брюнетка понимала, что она причинила слишком много боли белокурому доктору.

Лорен стояла у двери еще несколько минут не зная, что делать. Признание Бо было именно тем, что она всегда хотела услышать от суккуба, но Бо запоздала с ним как минимум на год и теперь когда Лорен начала немного приходить в себя все те, чувства, что она тщательно скрывала вышли наружу. Она не заметила, как по щекам текли слезы. Лорен понимала, что если она промолчит сейчас, то это действительно будет означать коней их истории с Бо, но готова ли она к этому…

- Кенз, сколько я тебе говорила, что дверь не…, - суккуб так и не смогла завершить предложение, так как, открыв дверь, она буквально забыла все слова. С момента из с Лорен разговора прошло 9 дней и она была уверенна, что доктор покинула город, но сейчас перед ней стояла любимая блондинка и суккуб пожалуй впервые в жизни не знала как реагировать или что сказать…

- Я могу войти?

- Да, конечно, - поспешила отступить суккуб.

- Я долго думала над твоими словами и…

- И?

- Пригласи меня на свидание, - улыбнулась Лорен.

- Что?

- Думаю, что если мы хотим чтобы это… между нами работало, то должны начать сначала, а насколько я помню, все начинается со свидания, - как-то все менее увереннее пояснила блондинка, - Ну, знаешь ужин, кино, прогулка…

- Я знаю, что значит свидание…, - Бо все еще казалось, что она спит. Мало того, что Лорен была в ее доме так еще и явно была готова дать суккубу шанс.

- Ну, так…

- Лорен, ты пойдешь на свидание со мной?

Продолжение следует…


End file.
